


Remedy to all ills

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Edwin seeks Revenge against Uther for death of his parents.





	1. Life for a life

In the square Edwin used his magic to listen to what was being said in Morgana room.

Guinevere and Morgana were having a nightcap and talking in lady Morgana's chambers when Gwen walk in with flowers. 

Gwen said, "these arrived for you"

Morgana asked, "who are they from?"

Gwen replied, "I don't know, maybe Arthur?"

Morgana made face, "how disappointing"

Whenever is laughter asking, "who would you like it to be from?"

Morgana stated, "I don't know, a tall dark stranger"

Guinevere stated, "you needed not worry they could not be from Arthur unless he was promoted by Merlin, for he has no romantic bone in his body"

Gwen asked, "you do not think it his way of saying sorry for all happen last week?"

Guinevere stated, "Arthur would apologise, even that would struggle to find the words, but the man-child, do not have a clue has to how to wo a lady"

Gi stated, "that your future husband you are speaking of, my lady."

Morgana adds, "if they had not been brothel together before Arthur was even an hour old, he would not have a chance to win her"

Guinevere smiled adds, "it a good thing that I am not like other ladies, expecting flowers, trinkets and proms because if that was the case, Arthur Pentagon would be suck up reave without a paddle"

Morgana adds, "more sinking boat" they laughtered.

Gi stated, "you can't fault him for that, who can blame him with heartless father like Uther,"

Morgana asked, "where is Arthur?"

"Have nightcap with the king" Guinevere rolled her eyes.

Morgan's asked, "did you just roll your eyes"

Guinevere stated, "yes, you see whenever he has a nightcap with the king, he comes back in huff and list of things he would change when he becomes king"

Morgan's asked, "really, like what?"

Guinevere stated, "he wishes his kingdom to be fair and justice for all his people, he wishes Camelot could be a call to defend all disputes in all lands no matter who kingdoms"

Morgan's said, "he is better man than Uther"

Guinevere said, "please do not tell him that, he heads big enough has it is" they laughed. Poor Gwen stood there in shock... when Guinevere added, "between us, the Kingdom Arthur wish to build, sound perfect but there will be those who seek to stop him, friends and foe alike. He needed all help he gets to in seen his dream kingdom come to light. The biggest fight will come from Uther and his council"

Morgana and Gwen stood in shock, Arthur all seem like the perfect son, following his father orders, but they have not seen the price help the people behind the king has he was good at hiding this fact, so this was a big shock to their systems.

When Morgana smiled, Guinevere could tell she was tried so she called it night, "we must do again soon, goodnight Morgana, Gwen, Gi" she stood and walked out with Gi leave Gwen and Morgan's to they night routine.

Edwin watch for lights to be turned off in Morgana chamber and list to has Gwen left sleeping, Morgana. 

Gwen came rushing into Gaius’ chambers in an absolute panic. The weather may have cleared, but it was not a good omen. No matter what Gwen did, Morgana would not wake. She had been in perfect health the night before and Gwen was extremely flustered about the whole thing. Gaius went straight to Morgana’s chambers while Merlin rushed off to tell Arthur, who of course immediately told his father. 

Gaius examines Morgana, the king is there with him. 

Gaius said, "her body seems to be shutting down" 

Uther asked, "why? You don't have the answer do you?"

Arthur stated, "it been almost two days, nothing you tried, had worked so far."

Uther asked, "what do you know?"

Gaius stated, "I fear she may have inflammation of the brain. Rest a sure, that I will do everything in my power to cure her, sire"

Gaius meet Merlin at the stairs landing, Merlin could tell that Gaius was stumped has to what had happened to Lady Morgana. There don't seem to be a cause for her deep sleep. 

Merlin wondered if Morgana had inherited her mother's gift of sight and somehow done this to herself. He knew that this gift could sometimes send a server into a trance state from which they could not be woken. However, he had admitted that trance state looks more frightening than sleeping. Even Merlin was stumped at what course this.

Gwen emotions were flying between, guilt, frustration, horror and worry. Gwen and Guinevere, both sat with Morgana. Guinevere talked of life on the island and the way she often ran away from educators has a child all she wanted to be a warrior. Sometimes the king sit there and listen.

Gaius had declined Merlin offer to try a magical remedy, old man insisted that the illness was unrelated to magic and he was a skilled physician. Morgana would be in little danger, remaining in the trance state for a day or two. He hopes that she would rouse herself sooner rather than later. But it not keep him from worrying when Gaius still have not found a cause, much less a cure by that evening.

In the square, Edwin waits as Arthur comes out to meet him.

Arthur asked, "What's your business here?"

Edwin stated, "My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills."

Arthur replied, "Is that so?"

Edwin asked, "I began audience with the King."

Arthur stated, "Our court has a physician." Arthur begins to walk away.

Edwin called after him, "I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill." 

Arthur stops and turns to face him and said, "That is no concern of yours."

Edwin stated, "I might be able to help her."

Arthur replied, "Our physician has the matter in hand."

Arthur continues walking. Edwin stated, "I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind."

Arthur and Merlin were in Arthur's chambers and Arthur Pentagon was equally distressed has others were about Morgana, though a trifle more composed than Merlin. They waited in the Arthur chambers, the Prince sitting down at a table while Merlin paces. 

The great warlord kept saying to himself, "is going to be alright, it is, I know it. She will be..."

Arthur cut him off, "Merlin"

When asked what the Prince told his brother, "you make me anxious"

Merlin replied, "but I am not worried"

Arthur asked, "then stop prancing" Merlin sit down but his fingers started to tapping on the table which course the Prince to get up and start prancing.


	2. Who's fool

Next morning in Morgana’s chambers Gaius give the King and the prince the bad news about Morgana it seems that she has hours to live, everything he had ready had not helped.

Arthur stated, “We cannot let her die!”

Uther tried to calm his son say, “Arthur, please.”

Then Arthur remember the man he meets at the square the night before if Gaius could not help, they may be this man who has claimed to have a remedy for all ills could help cure Morgana.

Arthur stated, “There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her.”

Uther pointed out, “That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her.”

Arthur said, “He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills.”

Gaius stated, “Impossible.”

Arthur pointed out, “Well, for Morgana's sake, surely, we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, Father.”

Gaius stated, “Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling.”

Arthur pointed out, “I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?”

Uther gives in as he knows that this was last chance to save Morgana, “Send for him.”

The council chamber of doom where Uther, Gaius, and Arthur enter. Edwin drops to one knee and hands Uther a roll of parchment.

Gaius looked that the young man had he feel as if he knows the man so he asked, “Have we met before?”

Edwin stated, “I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir.”

The man, Edwin Muirden, with a fire scar across half his face certainly had magic. Merlin knew the moment he got near. But he also had a sort of sinister air about him, there was something about him that makes Merlin not trust him.

Uther asked, “Do you really believe you have a remedy?”

Edwin replied, “There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So, when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services.”

Gaius asked, “You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?”

Edwin stated, “Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that.”

Uther pointed out, “Gaius is the court physician.”

Edwin says, “You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her.” Has if he never met Gaius before but Merlin could tell that the old was still try to place the young man with a scared face.

Gaius pointed out, “An infection of the brain.”

Edwin asked, “and your treatment?”

Gaius stated, “Yarrow.”

Edwin said, “Yes, yes.”

Gaius adds, “Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation.”

Edwin stated, “Interesting.”

Arthur asked, “Why? What would you suggest?”

Edwin stated, “No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is... the right diagnosis.”

Uther asked, “What would your diagnosis be?”

Edwin pointed out, “Well, without examining the patient...”

Arthur takes moment and stated, “He should examine her.”

Merlin and Edwin walk across the Square to Morgana's Chambers where Arthur and Uther are waiting for Edwin examines Morgana. Merlin was not sure what to attribute it to when Edwin insisted they all leave the room before he cured Morgana.

Edwin: Put my equipment over there. Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy.

Uther said, “Certainly.”

Edwin stated, “That includes you, Gaius.”

Gaius pointed out, “But I am eager to learn from your methods.”

Edwin stated, “Now is not the time for giving instruction.”

Guinevere stated, “she a lady, you are a man, her ventures may be questioned if you are left along with her, I will stay to ensure her ventures”

Edwin stated, “I will need all my concentration.”

Guinevere turned to look at the king who nodded his head. She eyed Edwin stated, “I don’t trust you”

Arthur said, “will you trust me?”

Guinevere stated, “always” When Arthur caught her attention again, he was staring at her wonderingly and he was smiling fondly at her.

Everyone leaves and Edwin pulls out the bug box. Gwen enters as he's about to take the bug out of Morgana. He stops and turns on her. Then shouted Gwen out. Obviously, he could not do magic in front of anyone, but surely if he was only trying to do all he could to help people.

He called them back in and Morgana was sitting up, looking none the worse for her trial. Somehow, that did not make Merlin feel any better about the man, though it clearly was enough for Arthur and the King. The King was crowing about rewards and Arthur was beaming.

Council chamber where Edwin stands before Uther, Arthur, Guinevere and Morgana.

Guinevere stated, “I owe you an apologetics Edwin when you claim to have a remedy to all ills, I thought you were only after money” what was not said was that fact she still thought that he was too good to be true.

Edwin stated, “apologetics expected my lady” Guinevere smiled

Uther asked, “Name your reward.”

Edwin said, “I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire.”

Uther asked, “There must be something I can do for you.”

Edwin stated, “No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way.”

Uther asked, “Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace.”

Edwin said, “No. I - I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician.”

Uther stated, “I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help, Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then”

Edwin stated, “To dine with Your Majesty would be a reward in itself.” Edwin bows, Guinevere thinks that Edwin is a kiss ass, then something when off in her head, the last time there had been a kiss ass in the castle it nearly was the ending of Camelot has we knew it.

Gaius had gone to hall of records to approaches Geoffrey of Monmouth for help to see in to the court records from the time of the Great Purge only to have Geoffrey stated, one he was not the only one too asked after these records and two he told Gaius the same thing that he had told Princess Guinevere, “records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it. I'm sorry” Merlin kept quiet as Guinevere and Gaius snuck around, clearly no more trusting of Edwin than he was of the man.

Merlin kept quiet as Edwin was feted and given a reward and while King with Edwin, Geoffrey came to see Gaius with record book, because Gaius had been a good friend to him over the years, and he has done him many kindnesses. So, he can't deny Gaius this one request.

Guinevere was livid the idea of Edwin alone with the King who was blinded by gratitude and Arthur was blinded by joy. That man was playing the king like a fiddle and one seems to care to do something or even help her. Merlin and Gaius seem to be run around palace been all helpful to the man. The King was too happy to give the man the mood if he could. Gwen was gushed on about how grateful she was that Morgana was cured. Morgana was gushed over the man too.

 Then out of the blue Gaius just stop been so untrusting of the man to avoiding the man altogether, she nor Merlin questioned Gaius about his change of attitude toward the man. They both kept quiet Gaius asked them to drop enquiry about the man and he told Merlin to do as Edwin asked. She wondered if the man had something over Gaius but the old man would say one way or other.

 That afternoon in the council chamber where Edwin stands before Uther, Morgana, Guinevere and Arthur

Edwin stated, “I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire.”

Uther asked, “And were your findings satisfactory?”

Edwin replied, “With regret, I would have to say they were not.” Morgana, Arthur and Guinevere all managed to keep from showing anything reaction to this, Arthur and Guinevere shard a look.

Uther asked, “How so?”

Edwin stated, “Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated.”

Uther was a loss for words, “But?” Edwin sighs.

Edwin said, “his methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors.” Guinevere was outraged, he wanted Gaius gone which only mean that the old man had something on this fool, she must find out what that is was before they lost Gaius for good.

Uther stated, “Gaius has served me well for 20 years.” The three other silently agreed.

Edwin pointed out, “And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse.”

Uther stated, “Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer?”

Edwin replied, “Yes. I have considered it very carefully.”

Uther asked, “Allow me some time to do the same.” Edwin bows and exits. Uther gets up and goes to the table for a drink. Morgana follows him.

Morgana spoke out, “Uther, you can't do this.”

Uther stated, “You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes.” Guinevere bit her tough.

Morgana pointed out, “Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't cast him out.”

Uther stated, “You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear.” Guinevere could also understand where the king was coming from but can’t he see that this man was not to be trusted, truly if he has a remedy to all things he could get his scares on his face to heal too, but of course, that would require that he admits he has magic.

Morgana protested, “I know that, but ...”

Uther cut her off, “I cannot risk something like this happening again.”

Arthur Guinevere did not say a word they both on two different sides on this ussie, and Merlin of-course he kept quiet as Edwin flaunted his magic in front of him and offered to instruct him like he had not grown up in Ealdor, a magical center still held over from when the Old Religion had held full sway. He even kept quiet when the scared faced man flaunted his damn beetles in front of him like he was stupid enough to think that they had not been equally the problem as the solution to Morgana’s “mystery illness”.


	3. injustices

Guinevere tells Gi that she and Prince will need a bath in two hours, Guinevere growled lightly tapping her foot impatiently on the floor of Arthur room as she waited for Arthur to finish talking with Merlin. She had no Idea why but she was just in a constant cross mood the past few days and it’s only been getting worse. Everything annoyed her, from practice even the king. All she wanted to was crawl into her bed and maybe make out a bit with her omega.

Merlin may have kept quiet but Guinevere did not when Arthur told them that Edwin had been given permission to go through Gaius’ medical records because he claimed that Morgana’s nightmares had been symptoms of her illness.

“Are you addled?” she asked. Arthur startled, looking over at her.

“How long has Gaius been treating Morgana for nightmares?” she asked.

“Since Morgana arrived after her father’s death,” Arthur admitted.

“Yes, and they weren’t a new problem then, were they?” Guinevere asked.

“No,” Arthur admitted reluctantly.

“So, then, somehow this was a symptom of this illness but she’s had it her entire life and it has never once manifested before now and his only explanation for her recovery is some sort of potion that he claims can cure all ills but he won’t disclose the ingredients? You don’t find this at all suspicious?” She pointed out and Merlin nodded his head too.

“What are you two accusing him of?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing, really,” they both sighed.

“I’ve no firm idea. But he just doesn’t add up. I don’t trust him.”

“Well, I do,” Arthur replied. “Trust me.”

Guinevere nodded her head and “always do,” Merlin replied absently, distracted by Edwin wandering by with a sinister smirk on his face. When Arthur caught their attention again, he was staring at them wonderingly.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Nothing,” Arthur shook his head at them, but he was smiling fondly at them.

Guinevere dismissed Merlin for the next two hours closed the door behind him and turned to face Arthur, she was having a bad day and maybe little time with Arthur would help.

She turned to her blue-eyed prince back him up to their bed and saw until he left back into it. Creeping over he crouched down and looked at the prince's face.

‘Cute’ she thought as she pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead and smiled down at him. Arthur crawled next to her, pressing his body against Guinevere’s.

The Alpha kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur tilted his head up towards his soulmates neck. “it’s okay.”

Guinevere snorted lightly before pressing soft kisses to the blue-eyed boy’s lips. The younger of the two, hummed lowly before bringing his hand to Guinevere’s neck, pulling her closer.

They kissed for a good few minutes, just lounging against each other, giving each other slow, deep kisses before Guinevere dragged her tongue across Arthur’s lower lip, already knowing her advances would be accepted immediately.

The Prince opened his mouth and Guinevere easily dipped her tongue into the sweet Cavern that was her soulmate’s mouth. Arthur moaned sweetly, as his Alpha coaxed him to play. Arthur responded eagerly as he dragged his tongue along Guinevere’s in a slow sensual dance.

Every time it feels like something new, Guinevere thinks. No matter how many times she’s traced the mouth in front of her, no matter how many times she hears the sounds coming from the body in front of her, it still gets to her. Every time.

Arthur pressed himself closer to his Alpha, dragging his hand along the brunette’s chest. Guinevere bit her lip as she felt her Omega hand creep up under her shirt.

They pulled away for a few seconds to slip off Guinevere’s shirt before the blue-eyed omega immediately latched on to the pale neck, dragging his lips along the side of his Alpha’s neck, before gently sucking on the pulsing vein.

Guinevere grip on Arthur’s thigh tightens, her head leaning back as she tried to control her breathing as the omega crawled on to her lap. Her breath hitches slightly as she felt teeth gently grab on to her neck before being released, a quick kiss was placed there before lips trailed along her collarbone/shoulder.

Arthur pressed himself down on Guinevere’s lap, dragging her growing hard-on against hearing his Alpha’s groan, Arthur push her back, Guinevere lay on the bed, he dragged his hands down the toned stomach before they gripped the edges of her pants.

The Arthur leaned back as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled at the zipper. He looked at Guinevere’s face, biting his lip as dark brown almost black eyes were pinned on him, coaxing him to continue.

Dragging the pants down a bit, allowing the thick cock to lay against Guinevere’s stomach.

Guinevere stared at her omega, her chest swelling as Arthur licked his lips, staring hungrily all over, from her face to her shaft. Her omega’s expression always made her feel good about her body.

Blue eyes glanced up at her, dusty pink lips smirked lightly as the omega grabbed on to her shaft, stroking it slowly. Arthur leaned forward and placed his lip on his Alpha’s. He bit the brunette’s lower lip and a shiver ran down his spine when Guinevere growled lightly.

Arthur’s hand dragged slowly, gripping the base firmly with each jerk. Pulling back, he used one lone finger from his other hand to touch the head of Guinevere’s cock, running the top across the slit, precum oozing out. Arthur dragged his finger through it, looking straight into Alpha’s eyes before being that finger to his mouth, licking it slowly with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it, moaning gently like it was the best tasting candy he’s ever eaten.

Alpha’s cock twitched as if recalling the feel of the soft, warm cavern that was Arthur’s mouth. She released Arthur’s thighs and with gripped Arthur’s chin firmly before pulling him closer, kissing him hard before letting him go.

“Get on your knees. Now.” She said, watching blue eyes grow dark with lust. Arthur slid from Guinevere’s lap, kneeling between her legs as he stared up, waiting.

Guinevere grabbed her own cock and lazily massaged it, enjoying the small pout her mate made. She reached forward with her free hand and stroked Arthur’s cheek.

“What do you want, baby?”

Arthur looked at her with a look of mischief in his eyes. He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and took the Alpha’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it slowly, pressing the bed of his tongue against the pad of Guinevere’s thumb before releasing it. “I want your dick, Alpha’’ Straight to the point but also a tease. She really loved this omega.

Guinevere brought her hand to the back of Arthur’s head and pulled on it, moving the blonde so that the head of her penis was pressed against the omegas soft lips.

Arthur immediately opened his mouth, moaning as he took in as much as he could, bringing his head back up as he moved to lick the sides of the brunette’s dick. He didn’t know why but giving head to his Alpha always a favourite of his, especially when the brunette took control.

Taking the cock back into his mouth, he pressed down until the tip hit the back of his throat. He automatically swallowed, making his mate groan loudly. Large hands weaved through his hair before gripping it harshly, causing her to shudder with want.

“F-fuck, Do that again.” She shuddered as his mate swallowed again and again. Looking down she saw the dazed longing look the omega gave her as he bobbed his head slightly. She knew what Arthur wanted and normally she would give it to him as soon as the younger of the two whined but she wanted to just look at her mate. Her beautiful, gorgeous mate, cheeks red as he practically drooled all over her cock, his hand gripping cutely at her thigh. She felt like she was the luckiest person in all the lands to have such a sight given to her, that no one would ever see. All her.

Pulling Arthur’s head up slowly, she quickly brought to down, shoving most of her cock down the omegas throat and continued the same motion over and over again, enjoying the wet and erotic sounds coming from her mate.

“You like that? Huh? You like it when I shove my cock down your tight throat, choking you, fucking it raw? I bet you won’t be able to talk when I finish, but you’ll love that won’t you, huh baby?”

Arthur moaned as Guinevere kept spewing filthy words at him. He felt Guinevere’s cock slide down his throat in a frantic manner, disappearing and reappearing so constant that he couldn’t catch a proper breath. That excited him. Having his throat and mouth used to give his Alpha pleasure.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed, relinquishing all power as his mate gripped his head and all but rammed her cock down his throat. Occasionally he’d clench his throat, hollowing his cheeks just to bring Guinevere closer to her release and much to his delight was coming soon according to the tell-tale sign of the brunette's hip jerking irregularly.

Guinevere pulled her cock out of Arthur's mouth and gripped it, fisting it fast as she yanked Arthur’s head back, the omega whining as he opened his eyes, revealing eager blue gems.

“You want, my cum, baby? You want me to make a mess of your face?”

Arthur stuck his tongue out, mouth wide open to reveal the dark red throat, the raw and tender look set Guinevere off as he groaned, tensing as thick ropes of white spurted on to Arthur’s face.

After a moment, Guinevere released Arthur’s bangs and relaxed, catching her breath. She looked at her omega to make sure he was alright but stopped as Arthur wiped the cum off his cheek with his thumb and licked it. He looked at Guinevere with feigning innocence before getting up and kissed him. Guinevere could taste herself on the blonde’s tongue.

Arthur barely pulled away before he was picked up and was over Guinevere’s shoulder. Before he could say anything, she up and stand beside the bed and he was tossed on the bed. Guinevere grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head as his legs were shoved apart as the brunette moved in between, pressing her mouth against his as she practically shoved her tongue inside.

Arthur moaned, his mind going into an overload state, enjoying the rough treatment his Alpha gave him. It wasn’t often she gets like this and Arthur sure wasn’t going to complain.

Guinevere released his wrist as she reached down to grab the edge of Arthur’s shirt and yanked it up and over his head and used it to bound his wrists together. Guinevere then grabbed the omega’s waist, pressing him against her new hard on as the Alpha latched onto Arthur’s neck, nipping and sucking on her mate mark.

Arthur cried out as teeth dug a little harder against his mark before it was released as the rugged voice of his soulmate reached his ear.

“My turn now my prince.” They were going to need a bath after she was done with her Omega. The thing about Guinevere rough treatment of Arthur it was always follow up with love and care, she would take her time bathing him and dressing him, but the best of all he would be held. Arthur never voices that he like that best of all because he was a warrior, a knight and a knight has to be strong, not soft and needy.

Merlin wished he had not kept quiet the next morning when Gaius was cast out of his position and chambers. But Gaius assured him that things would work themselves out. He would not go far and Edwin would make his move soon and then Merlin must make certain he was exposed if Edwin did not make a public spectacle.

This was wrong. Thankfully, he discovered Morgana and Guinevere, at least, thought that this was as ill done as he did. Arthur felt very awkward about the whole matter but was completely taken in by Edwin and believed that Gaius’ work had been riddled with errors. Merlin almost could not bear to look at him for how angry he was with the situation and his brother’s naivety. But the way Arthur moved made it clear that Guinevere had taken it out on him the night before, plus he could smell the female alpha scent on his brother.


	4. saving the King

Merlin walks into the medical chambers and sees Gaius packing and he gets upset when he asked why?

Gaius said, “I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me.” Gaius believe it for the best and Merlin want to go with him.

Gaius tells him, “Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life.” To this Merlin tell the old man that he more of a father to him than the king.

Gaius stated, “Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong. you must promise me you will not waste your gifts.”

Merlin tells him that his gift or in the case magic means nothing without Gaius to guide him. When Gaius pointed out, “I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise.”

Every upset Merlin exits stating, “I will not let this happen.”

On the training grounds Merlin watched Arthur practice, Merlin can’t understand why Uther had let Gaius go over one mistake. Arthur is the one who pointed out, “mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one. Edwin said his work was riddled with errors”

Merlin tells Arthur that's nonsense only to be told, “No one wants Gaius to go, but my father has made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do.” Merlin had noticed that Guinevere was nowhere to be found, he had not seen her around and he knew that the princess was voiding Edwin and the king and even Arthur all day and that was not like her.

Upper corridor Uther walks with Edwin in the castle, the King told him that he could be happy in Camelot, Edwin tells him, “I'm sure I will. When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica.”

The king makes mistake in telling the scar-faced man, “it is for… uh… my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain”

Edwin see his moment and says, “May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective.”

When King asked really, Edwin replied, “Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills”

In markets in the lower town, Guinevere sees Gaius lead a horse out of the main gate while she buys fruit from a stall. The princess asked him leaving.

Gaius replied, “Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye.”

Guinevere stated, “I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did.”

Gaius stated, “: You need to be careful who you say that too.”

Guinevere pointed out, “I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it and you think the same, don't you? He's evil.”

Gaius stated, “It's not that simple.”

Guinevere asked, “what has Edwin has over you that you would turn your back on us and the King? In life, you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't.”

Gaius said, “please don’t ask I can’t say”

Guinevere stated, “there only one thing that could turn you want like this, Edwin knows of Merlin does not?” Gaius did not reply but his eyes told Guinevere all that she needed to know.

Guinevere said, “Then I'll miss you, you been like a father to me from the day one I came to Camelot, Goodbye Gaius. Arthur is not ready to become king but I do my best to see that he become a great king” she knew that reverse psychology Edwin had worked on the king, that would not work on Gaius, however, she knew that emotional blackmail had a small chance.

In Uther’s chambers, he was ready for bed that night when Edwin came in with his cure for all ills. He gave Uther drink, and the king drinks the potion that Edwin had made just for him and passes out on the bed, Edwin leans over Uther's bed as Uther wakes from his drug-induced sleep

Edwin stated “My Lord. My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot.”

He cast the spell, “Bebeode þe arisan ealdu.” The bug crawls into Uther's ear. Edwin adds, “Goodbye, Uther Pendragon.”

Thankfully for Merlin's nerves, Edwin made his move that evening. He drugged the king and did the same beetle trick he had done to Morgana. Merlin was going about his duties when Arthur came running by in rare form, shouting that the King had been stricken with the same illness as Morgana and that Edwin must be found.

Merlin immediately rushed to Edwin’s rooms, only to find that he had cornered Gaius and encircled him with fire.

Merlin asked, “What are you doing?”

Gaius stated, “He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him.”

Edwin stated, “I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful.”

Merlin demented, “Release him!”

Edwin said, “It's your loss, Merlin” Edwin's spell throws Edwin sent an axe flying at Merlin, but Merlin had had enough training with the Catha that he did not even need a spell to send it flying back at him to lodge in his brain. He immediately slumped down dead and the flames disappeared.

For a moment, Merlin feels as if he might throw up, but he pushes that feeling down. There's still more to do, there's still Uther to save. He tried not look at Edwin body, oh God there's so much blood, there wasn't this much blood when he dropped the chandelier on that old woman who was pretending to be Lady Helen, the blood is just oozing out and Merlin is going to be sick if he doesn't look away soon.

When Merlin asked the old man if he is okay? The old replied, "Thank you, Merlin." There's something like awe in his voice. Merlin is glad he doesn't mention anything about how Merlin just killed a man right there, and the body is still in front of him

Merlin fetches the bug box and Gaius asked what he doing to which Merlin has said that “Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too.”

Gaius knows about the magical bugs, Elanthia beetles. Gaius said, “They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must go to the King”

Gaius and Merlin rushed to the King’s bedside and for once, Gaius encouraged him to use magic. Merlin put his hands on both of Uther’s ears and murmured the spell Edwin had said to control the beetles, “Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen.” He pulled her hand back, the dead beetle lying in his palm.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a genius?” Gaius asked joyously. They both knew that though Uther had not woken that he was now sleeping naturally and was in no danger.

“You certainly haven’t,” Merlin teased before he tells Gaius that he tells Arthur and Guinevere about the king.He and Gaius chuckle softly, but for Merlin, it's a slightly hysterical laugh. Uther lets out a low groan and turns his head. He's alive, Merlin has saved him, just as he saved Gaius before and he runs off to find Arthur.


	5. Long live the king

Even though the fastest way to find Arthur would be to search with magic, Merlin can't bring himself to do so, to use his powers (again) after what he just did with them. Instead, he runs down the halls and he found Arthur in his chamber, the Prince was worried, it clearly shows on his face. 

"Your father --" Merlin begins, and Arthur looks up his jaw set. Some younger inner voice says it's not _fair_ , the new physician cured Morgana, surely his father -- He tells the inner voice to shut up and squares his shoulders, waiting for whatever weight is about to fall on them.

"He's awake," Merlin says, the words tumbling out as usual as if he doesn't breathe when he talks. "He's asking for you."

"He's --"

"Awake," Merlin says. He smiles as if he's pleased with himself for being the one to bring the news. "Gaius says he's going to be all right. Oh, and --"

"It's about time," Arthur says, and is out the door before Merlin can say whatever else he is apparently waiting to say.

"They're in Edwin's rooms," Merlin manages to say before Arthur can outdistance him.

Arthur stops short. "Why?" Merlin makes a helpless gesture, and Arthur feels it will take too long to extract an explanation from him.

He comes clattering into the room, thinking only after he's in the door that he probably ought to have stopped outside and caught his breath and possibly knocked. Uther is leaning back in a chair, with Gaius at his shoulder looking concerned. There are dark shadows under his eyes, and no one could say he's in the bloom of health, but he's not dead.

"Once again you save my life," Uther is saying to Gaius. "I should never have doubted you."

Arthur clears his throat, feeling sure that his father does not want him to hear whatever apology he apparently wants to make to Gaius. Gaius, apparently, was right. Edwin, apparently, was extremely wrong about something, as he is lying dead on the floor with an axe in his skull.

"Arthur," his father says, smiling.

"Father," Arthur says, coming to his side. Gaius steps back, giving pride of place to him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Arthur can't help his eyes flickering to the body on the floor. It's a little distracting as a decoration.

"I nearly died there," Uther says. "Our new physician's remedies proved to be the foulest sorcery. If Gaius hadn't come back when he did, I'd be dead."

"Then we must all be grateful to Gaius," Arthur says. He can't help trying to picture Gaius attacking an evil sorcerer with an axe and finding the resulting mental image just a bit improbable. He wonders if what Merlin had to say was "mind the dead ex-court physician on the floor," or --

"You must rest, sire," Gaius says.

Uther nods. "I will." He doesn't look like he ought to be out of bed.

It's not important right now, Arthur decides. "I'll help you back to your room," he says.

"I think I can manage," Uther says. "But come with me all the same."

Arthur draws Gaius aside as the man prepares to leave. "I expect my father would like some dinner brought up," he says. "And someone to clean up this mess." He jerks his head toward the remains of Edwin.

Gaius nods.

"Thanks," Arthur says.

Gaius nods again, with an almost rueful smile, and departs.

After a while, one of the maidservants comes up with a tray, followed by a couple of guards, but by that point, Uther is already asleep. "There's a dead body that needs to be removed in the new court physician's rooms," he says, and they exit as quietly as it is possible to exit in chain mail, presumably to remove it. He eats the cold chicken himself; he figures there's no point in letting it go to waste.

That night in Arthur chambers Merlin told Arthur. He ignoring the twisting in his stomach. "Gaius healed him. Edwin was using magic. He was the one that made Uther sick in the first place. Same with Morgana."

Arthur seen the body with the axe in his head he knew what his brother would do to protect his family, and the king has much has his brother may not agree with, he was still their father. Arthur waited for Merlin to tell him.

"Merlin?" Arthur demands when Merlin takes too long to answer. "What happened?"

"H-he was going to kill Gaius," Merlin repeats slowly. "H-he had Gaius t-trapped in a circle of flames. A-and there were axes on the wall, y-you know, the decorative ones? I got his attention and when he t-turned around I-I-" Merlin gags at the memory and clamps a hand over his mouth. He's going to be sick, he's going to be sick right here in the hallway because he can't get the image out of his head, the image of Edwin's body on the ground with an axe splitting his skull in two and blood oozing out from the still form…

he grabs Merlin's arm and drags him into the nearest room, which is thankfully uninhabited and directs him over to the chamber pot. And that's all it takes for Merlin to lose any semblance of control he had. He vomits into the porcelain pot and feels hot tears drip down his face as he does so, and later he'll be ashamed and hate that he showed such weakness in front of Arthur, but for now, he can't do anything but feel this unceasing, unrelenting guilt.

Merlin's whole body is trembling when he finally straightens up again, still nauseous but now able to control it a bit more, wiping at his face with his shirt sleeve. "Are you alright now?" Arthur asks, sounding a little lost as to what he should do. 

He can do this. All he needs to do is hold himself together until all of the fuss dies down and he goes to bed, and then he can lose control all he wants, in the privacy of his own room. But for now, he needs to stay in control. He needs to keep it together, just for a little while longer.


	6. When is killing justified homicide

Merlin was getting Arthur ready for dinner with his father that night when asked, "I expect you've killed lots of people, then," he says finally.

Arthur Pentagon looked up at his brother, he replied, "a few"

"Did it bother you? I mean, of course, it didn't bother  _you_ ," Merlin says as Arthur gives him a stormy look, "you're prince Arthur, of course, but did it ever bother you that ... that it didn't bother you? Enough, I mean?"

He worries that it didn't. He can still hear the crack of the axe hitting home when he closes his eyes, but at the time he thought only of helping Gaius, and then of whether he could save Uther and whether he wanted to and whether he dared try. It was his first real fight with another sorcerer, the first time he looked another man in the eye and willed his death and saw it happen simply because he said  _let it be so_. He wishes he knew how he was supposed to feel.

"It was for Camelot," Arthur says seriously. "For my father, and for our people. That's why I fight."

Merlin looks up at him. "And that makes it all right?"

"Yes. Usually. I don't know, Merlin. It's best not to think about dead people very much. You'd know that if you were a soldier."

"I expect I would," Merlin says. He fastens Arthur's belt and straightens his collar. 

Arthur nods. "You won't be punished for what you did," he tells Merlin, jerking his hand towards the door to Edwin's chambers as they walk by.

"You were defending yourself and Gaius against an evil sorcerer. I'm sure my father will be pleased to hear it." He added.

"Don't tell him," Merlin replies quickly. The thought of being praised for what he did is almost enough to send Merlin to another chamber pot.

"I didn't do it to please the King. I did it for Gaius." The adds have if an afterthought.

Arthur studies Merlin's face for a moment. "Very well," he says finally. 

Merlin retches the second he reaches the chamber pot in Gaius' chambers, doubling over and emptying the last bits of what he has in his stomach. It's not much. Trembling slightly, he braces himself on the chamber pot, breathing slowly through his mouth. When he's got a bit more control, he uses magic to get rid of the vomit and the smell - he's been careless with it tonight already, what's a bit more? - then he staggers over to the table and sinks down on the bench.

The image of Edwin's face, both before Merlin killed him and after it was split by an axe, hovers at the forefront of Merlin's mind, no matter what he tries to do to distract himself. He feels as if he might throw up again, but there's nothing left for him to vomit.

"Merlin?" Gaius' voice is soft, careful. Merlin hadn't heard him come in. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"I killed him," Merlin whispers hoarsely, finding to his horror that tears are welling up in his eyes. "I killed him. He's dead because of me."

"You had no choice," Gaius says comfortingly, sitting next to Merlin and placing a hand between his shoulder blades. "You had to kill Edwin."

"If I hadn't, he would have killed you," Merlin whispers.

Gaius hums in agreement. "And Uther, and you as well. And who's to say he wouldn't try to kill others as well? Arthur and Morgana, perhaps?" Merlin looks up at Gaius, blinking away the tears that still threaten to fall. "You were put in a horrible place, Merlin, and you were forced to make a difficult decision, but you did the right thing."

"It wasn't difficult when I made it," Merlin murmurs, not able to look Gaius in the eye. "It was instinct to send the axe flying back. I didn't even have to think about it, I just did it." Knowing he sounds pitiful and not caring, he adds, "Doesn't that make me as much of a monster as he is?"

"Merlin, no!" Gaius protests immediately. "You saved lives today. Edwin was corrupted by hate and the powerful magic he wielded."

"I wield powerful magic!" Merlin cries.

Gaius takes Merlin's hands in his own. "You wield magic to  _help_  people, Merlin. Edwin used it to hurt people. If not for you, I would not be here." Merlin lets out a shuddering sob, then forces himself to calm down. Gaius is right. If he hadn't killed Edwin, there would be at least three bodies, not just one. He had to do it.

"I threw up in front of Arthur," Merlin states suddenly. Gaius arches an eyebrow. "He asked me what happened to Edwin and I threw up. He's going to be even more of a prat about it than he usually is."

"I remember when Arthur killed his first man," Gaius replies mildly. "He went before Uther acting as proud as a peacock, and then he left the room and burst into tears. I don't remember him vomiting, but it was a near thing."

"Really?" Merlin can't help but be a bit surprised by that.

Gaius nods. "Killing is a terrible thing, Merlin. Arthur understands that. I can't imagine he'll give you too much trouble."

"He won't give me a break, though," Merlin replies, standing. "I should go to bed. He's sure to call for me at the crack of dawn."

"Goodnight, Merlin," Gaius says as Merlin goes to his room. "Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin asks, turning around.

Gaius smiles softly. "Thank you."

Merlin nods awkwardly, entering his room and closing the door behind him. He doesn't sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode coming soon, the first chapter is up...


End file.
